


That One Friend that Just Ruins Everything

by captaingrayson



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dallon Weekes ruins everything, Friendship Stuff, Not written entirely for accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Two teams on the battle field, who will win this epic war? Or will your buddy just come in and ruin everybody's fun?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a college scholarship my school gives out but they asked us to change the names so I ended up writing about the my closest friends and I were basically playing pretend at the park and one of our other friends walked up and ruined it. We love her but dear god. This isn't written to actually be accurate to the personalities of our favourite emos but I wanted to post it because I get the feeling that there are people out there that will appreciate this as much as I do.  
> P.S. I wish I had planned this thoroughly because CC is a really big dork and Brendon probably would've thrown a "tantrum" there's a lot of things I wish I had done with this so maybe I'll make an updated version for this.  
> P.P.S. I didn't get that damn scholarship.

“Run!”

“Hey, guys-” said Dallon as we breezed past him, “or not that’s cool too…”

We ran behind cover guns at the ready, the enemy would be here at any second. I poked my head above our cover and scanned the area. I found one of our targets camouflaged in a bush, not camouflaged enough it seems. I ducked back behind cover and looked at my team.

“I spotted one of them,” I told them, “didn’t see any of the others though.”

“Should we wait?”

“No, Brendon I’ll need you to flank him, Gerard watch our six, I’ll take point and charge providing a distraction.”

“That won’t be necessary,” said a voice behind us, we looked up at them and quickly sprung into action pointing our weapons at them but still sitting on the ground. 

“Drop them!”

Another of the enemy, Brendon spun and came face to face with Pete and Andy.

“We’ve got you cornered,” said Patrick, C.C. coming out from behind the bush, “you might as well surrender while you still can Grayson.”

“Why, would I do that? Kenny, now!”

Kenny came up behind Patrick and grabbed him but not fast enough, Patrick had pulled the trigger and hit Gerard. He hit the ground with a thump, Brendon and I rushed to him.

“Damn!”

“Gerard! Lemme see!”

“Hahaha!”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t,” said Brendon.

“You’re right I’m not okay.”

I stood up and pointed my gun at Patrick, only to come face to face with Dallon.

“What are you guys doing?”

“DALLON!” We yelled.

“Seriously,” Andy said tucking his Nerf gun into the plastic holster on his black skinny jeans and pushed his black emo hair out of his face. C.C was shaking his head in disappointment.

“I got all dusty for nothing,” said Gerard as he got up.

“You guys are so immature,” said Dallon, “I expect this from Grayson and Brendon, because they’re weird but really, Pete,” he said looking at Pete, “Andy,” he looked at Andy, “Gerard and Kenny?”

“Dallon you ruin literally everything, we were pretending to be soldiers and having fun and you messed it up.”

Dallon looked at me dead in the eyes, “Then why don’t you just play video games?”

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Brendon dragged his Nerf rifle along the ground as he walked back to the car, shuffling through the grass.

“Really Dallon?”

“Come one guys let’s just pack up and go home,” said Andy starting towards the car with C.C. behind him.

“Thanks Dallon,” C.C. said sarcastically as he left.

“We’ll catch you later, Grayson,” said Patrick patting my shoulder before walking back with Pete.

I stared Dallon down, “You need to apologize to Beebo.”

“No, we’re like way too old for this.”

“That’s what you don’t get, buddy,” I told him, “even if it’s childish and immature for our age it’s still good to have fun. In more ways than just chilling as a group, it’s cooler that way.”

“Yes, but you all looked stupid and I can’t be seen in public with you guys when you look stupid.”

“How are you even friends with us,” I said turning around and walking back to the car.

“You’ll be online later right guys?”

“Go away Dallon,” we yelled.

He sighed and walked back to his car grabbing the Nerf dart we had left behind while muttering about how he’s a fun person and that he doesn’t ruin everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should fix this though I kinda don't want to post a new one blindly.


End file.
